Sk8er Boi
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: I know, overused song. ^^; But I just had too... I been dying to do a Sk8er Boi fic. Anywho... read and review? ^.^;;


Yeah, another Sk8er Boi fic. ^^; I just HAD to..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji(I WISH... *_*), Daisuke Motomiya, Jun Motomiya, or Miyako Inoue. Did I miss anyone? Oh yeah, and "Sk8er Boi" belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
  
He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
  
Tachikawa Mimi swung her pink backpack over her shoulder and shut her locker. Stepping outside, she smiled as the sound of a harmonica reached her ears.  
It was Ishida Yamato, sitting on the steps, playing beautifully as usual. He stopped, she saw her chance.  
"H-hi, Yamato-kun.."  
  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
Yamato looked up at the melodious voice of his crush, Mimi. He smiled back. "Hello, Mimi-chan."  
"Mimi-chan!" A new voice entered the conversation as Jun Motomiya and Miyako Inoue, Mimi's best friends, came up behind her.  
"Come on," Miyako muttered and grabbed her hand, leading her down the street. "Get over him, hon."  
"Yeah, forget him. He's a no good punk,"  
"You deserve better. Like Ichijouji Ken!"  
"Ohhh, yeah.." Miyako sighed dreamily, yet wistfully. "I think he likes you."  
"You think so..?"  
  
He was a sk8er boi  
She said "seeya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
As she came up to her house, Mimi heard the sound of a skateboard behind her, and Yamato skidded to a stop right beside her.  
"Mimi.. I was wondering.."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you.. um.. want to go to the dance with me?"  
"I.." the voices of her friends raced through her mind. 'Forget him.' 'He's a no good punk.' 'You deserve better.' "I'm sorry.. I'm already going with someone." She lied. Her head bowed, she turned and walked up the driveway.  
"Well.. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow.."  
  
Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
  
Now 22 years old, Mimi was single once again. She had married Ken, and even had an adorable little child by him. But they ended up divorced, and he was off who-knows-where with Motomiya Daisuke.  
She cradled her baby, Sayani, who was adorable, unsurprisingly, considering her parentage. It had inherited Ken's beautiful violet eyes and pale skin, and Mimi's silky brown hair.  
Humming a lullaby, Mimi sat down on the couch and after a moment, clicked on the TV. Her heart stopped.  
  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Sk8er boi rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
"Y-yamato?" Her high school crush was a famous rock star? How had she overlooked that?  
Numbly, she dialed in her friend's number. "Jun? Are you watching MTV? Yamato-kun.."  
"Geez Mimi, get with the program. I know Ken left you, but you have to get over him." Gee, where have I heard that before? Mimi sighed. "Anyway, Miyako actually got tickets to his concert tonight! You want to come?"  
"..Sure.."  
  
He was a sk8er boi  
She said "seeya later boi"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
"My wife and I wrote this song, about a girl I once knew in high school.." Yamato smiled out at the screaming fans, and began playing his guitar  
"He really is good.." Mimi murmured.  
Up on stage, Yamato flipped his hair back, and the girls screamed louder.  
  
He was a sk8er boi  
She said "seeya later boi"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
After the show, the once "sk8er boi" stepped backstage and kissed his wife, Sora Takenouchi, on the cheek.  
"Did you see her?"  
"Yeah.." He nodded.  
"She really missed out. But, that's her own fault, and her own problem.  
"Y-yamato-kun.."  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
"Mimi?" Yamato looked at the young woman in front of him. For a split second, he saw her as the teenager standing on the front steps of the school, tentatively saying hello.  
"Is there.. any way..?"  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Mimi, you missed your chance." Sora said to her. I was there, 5 years ago. I saw what happened. She should have listened to your heart, not your friends."  
Mimi sighed. "Will you forgive me at least, Yamato-kun?"  
".. Yes, I forgive you."  
"I.. I hope you two are very happy together." She began to leave, then glanced back at Yamato, tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Yama-kun.."  
  
He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world  
  
"She loved you from the beginning, you know."  
"Yes, I know. But so did you.." Yamato Ishida kissed Sora Takenouchi on the lips as Mimi Tachikawa left.  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said "seeya later boi"  
I'll see you backstage after the show  
I'll be in the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said "seeya later boi"  
I'll see you backstage after the show  
I'll be in the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know..  
  
~Owari~  
  
Review? Please? ^^  
Heheh... yeah, I'm a Daiken fan. =P I do HATE the Sorto pairing, but it was official... *shrug* 


End file.
